


Soaked to the Bloody Bone, Ripe Enough to Eat

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Play, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Violent Sex, animal features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: [Mind the tags! Please for the love of fuck, mind the tags!]Varian drunkenly comes to Anduin's room and gets handsier than Anduin would have ever expected, or could have ever hoped. The next day, he confronts his father about the interaction, confessing his attraction, and gets more than he bargained for when Lo'gosh comes out to play.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)





	Soaked to the Bloody Bone, Ripe Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MIND THE FUCKING TAGS. DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT! Please, y'all, this is the horniest, kinkiest, most-likely-to-make-you-question-my-general-mental-wellbeing-est thing I've ever written so just... don't like, don't read. That's that on that. 
> 
> That all said, please enjoy this monstrous fuckfest, I'm pretty dang proud of 'er. For you two assholes who enable the shit out of me and got me into this ship: ya damn welcome.

It wasn’t so much the opening of the door to his rooms but the loud closure that told Anduin quite distinctly that his father had come to pay him an evening visit after spending too much time visiting a bottle or three. Normally, this would enrage him, however silently, but tonight he found he had no energy left for that anger, instead finding only a tired sense of resignation growing in his chest. For all he’d tried and tried to patch his relationship with the man, and all that they’d put aside most of their past differences, the recent conflict with the Horde was bringing out all of the things that separated them as leaders, and as men. 

Despite his state of half dress, having been in the process of preparing to bed down for the night when his father arrived, Anduin left the bedchamber and found his father pacing in his receiving room. He watched for a moment, and would have watched longer if he hadn’t paused in his pacing, sniffed the air, then turned to face Anduin with a fury in his eyes that would have frightened anyone else. 

The fury didn’t last however, shifting ever so slightly into something different but no less intense as his father took in his unbuttoned sleep shirt and loose shorts, some strange animal growl leaving his throat as he suddenly strode forward and closed the space between them in a handful of long paces. Anduin would likely have smelled the tequila on him had he simply stood there, but as it was his father was sloppily pawing under his clothes and forcing his tongue into his mouth and he didn’t have to smell it — he could taste it. Worse yet, it wasn’t even good quality.

For a time Anduin simply let himself be touched and kissed, neither pushing his father away nor responding in kind. The problem was, he didn’t know which he wanted — desire he’d felt for the man for longer than he’d ever admit warring with his shame and the impropriety of it all — so it took his father’s hand working its way into the front of his pants to play with him, and the ensuing moan the action ripped from his own throat, for him to come to his senses. He pushed him away, though the motion was weak and heavily impeded by how absurdly  _ good  _ it felt to have his father touching him, rough sword-calloused fingers spreading his slick over his cock and slipping back to toy at his entrance. But he pushed him away nonetheless, and Varian seemed to come to his own albeit drunken senses, removing his hands from Anduin’s body. 

He opened his mouth as if to speak but Anduin rushed to speak first, “You’re drunk, father. Please go get some rest.” 

His father only pouted, an expression that looked strange on his usually dour face, but teetered his way to the door without complaint, and Anduin was grateful. When the door was closed, and the sound of Varian’s stumbling, uneven footsteps faded fully from his hearing, Anduin let his head thunk back against the wall and his hand stray into his pants, retracing the path Varian’s had taken not long before. He was still soaked with arousal and when his fingers circled the sensitive head he shuddered. 

Though he was still in denial of the majority of what had just occurred, that didn’t seem to stop his mind from imagining what could have happened if he hadn’t stopped his father, if he’d let him kiss him dizzy and fill him with his fingers or, Light curse him for the thought, his cock. He’d wanted it before, fantasized about it before, but never after coming so close to actually getting what he’d been yearning for, and something about having just had his father so close and in such an intimate way was making it all seem even more uncouth than it normally did. 

He didn’t let that stop him from shoving his pants down impatiently and thrusting three fingers into himself hurriedly, enjoying the pleasure but not the shame that came with it. His touches were frantic, desperate, and when he came hard and fast onto fingers he wished were someone else’s, the only word that reverberated around the room was “father.” 

  
  


The next morning, Anduin dragged himself out of bed and into a cool bath to try and stave off the memories of what had transpired both immediately before and while he’d slept. The encounter with his father had taken something of a chokehold on his mind, and even in dream he could feel those strong hands holding and pleasuring him. In fact, he’d woken rather abruptly from a dream where he had successfully seduced his father and had been fucked over the man’s throne in front of the court just to show them how little they needed anything other than Wrynn blood in their family. That the night before he’d been dealing with the matter of suitors for hours before his father’s arrival, and had been struggling with his disgust at the concept, had clearly been brought to his dreams as well, and now the thought of carrying his father’s child was swimming in his brain like a plague rat in bile.

He was a degenerate for it, he knew, and the House of Nobles were likely to have both he and his father executed, or assassinated, if anything of the sort came out about them, but he couldn’t stop himself from desiring it. Unfortunately, even his cool bath and sensible thinking couldn’t bring the heat in his blood at the memories down to anything less than a simmer, so he dressed as conservatively as he could and let his hair stay down around his shoulders to hide the flush at his neck and ears. 

As he entered the war room, he greeted the members present — Shaw, Greymane, Wyrmbane, Sanguinar, and Jes-Tereth primary amongst them — and was mildly disappointed when he didn’t see his father. 

“He hasn’t arrived yet, my prince,” Shaw answered the question he hadn’t yet asked, and he gave him a tense smile in thanks. 

A number of minutes passed, and when there was still no sign of the king Anduin thought perhaps something was the matter, “I think it likely best I go to check on my father, I’ll be back with him-”

“I’m here,” Varian grumbled as he entered, demeanor dark and menacing like thunderclouds on the horizon of the open ocean, and if the whole room went stiff as a board at the very clear presence of the Ghost Wolf in his personality today? Well, Anduin could hardly blame them. 

As the meeting went on, Anduin found himself uncharacteristically quiet. Even when his father’s rage flared to a fever pitch, demanding thunderous justice for the destruction of Teldrassil, all Anduin felt was some strange mix of arousal and a desire to comfort him. He knew then that whatever this thing in his head and heart was that had afflicted him for so long, it needed to be addressed before it turned him into some meek, distant admirer, unable to retain his personhood. He also realized, rather abruptly, that to do so he would need to confront his father with honesty.

When the meeting drew to a close, his father all but fled the room and though Anduin attempted to follow, Valeera caught his arm, “Are you feeling alright Anduin? You didn’t attempt to quell Varian’s murderous tendencies even once that whole meeting, what’s going on?” 

“I… I just had a rather disturbing dream, Valeera, I’m fine. A little shaken, but fine,” and he may have inherited his father’s inability to outright lie, but he apparently had his mother’s skill for manipulating that which wasn’t, technically, untrue. 

Valeera looked at him closely, “Alright, Anduin. Perhaps you can still catch him before he orders an outright genocide?” 

Anduin nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

He jogged off after his father, grateful to Valeera for having given him a reason to seek him out, and then grateful to whatever strength Lo’gosh had over him today that the man had retreated to his private chambers rather than the lower office he kept off the throne room. When he approached the royal chambers he heard something crash into the stone wall and cringed.  _ The Wolf’s really come out to play today, _ he thought, and knocked on the door loudly enough to be heard but not loudly enough, he hoped, to startle. 

There was no response, so he knocked once more and called, “Father?”

The door creaked open and there his father stood looking so exhausted and defeated Anduin’s heart shattered to pieces in his chest. Without even a moment of thought, he was squeezing through the partially opened door and plastering himself to his father’s chest, hoping to bring him comfort. All the action seemed to do, however, was make Varian stiffer and Anduin pulled back to survey him, confused. With sudden clarity, and feeling like an idiot, Anduin realized he probably remembered at least some of the night before and didn’t want Anduin to touch him. 

Swallowing against how much pain that thought filled his throat with, Anduin stepped aside to fully close the door and locked it. “We should talk, father.”

His father shook his head, “I don’t deserve to be called that anymore.” 

The words were soft, barely more than a whisper, but he could feel the agony that induced them as if it was his own, and Anduin’s instinct to comfort him reared its head again, even stronger and bolder than it had been moments ago. He took a steadying breath, “I think I get to determine that, don’t I?” 

“I…” he glanced at the door and walked away from it toward the hearth on the other side of the room, sitting on one of the chairs there. Anduin followed, sitting as well and motioning for him to continue, “I assaulted you last night, Anduin. That’s…”

Anduin waited for him to finish but he didn’t and Anduin took that as his cue to correct him, “That wasn’t assault. If anything I took advantage of you.” 

His father let out a bitter, cold laugh, “Don’t be absurd, Anduin.” 

“I’m serious! You were drunk and I didn’t even try to stop you for a long while. I was entirely sober and did nothing to impede you despite how intoxicated you were,” Anduin sighed, adding before Varian could accuse him of it, “And before you say it, I wasn’t afraid or thought you would hurt me. I… I didn’t make you stop because I wasn’t sure I wanted you to.”

Varian’s brows furrowed, “What are you saying?” 

He closed his eyes. For all he knew how best to tell him this, he couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye as he did so. “I touched myself after you left,” he admitted quietly, “Last night I dreamed that I was carrying your child, and it wasn’t a nightmare.”

A low sound, like rocks grinding together, made him open his eyes and try to find it’s source, unable to until he saw the bright yellow glow of his irises and Anduin froze. Never,  _ never _ before had Lo’gosh had such a hold on his father, never had he seen him so physically manifested in him, and it was almost terrifying.  _ Why is the wolf showing so strongly today? _ He wondered, and a moment later he had his answer.

“I… am sorry,” the words were gravel and bass, ground through his throat, “It’s been increasingly hard to keep him at bay and last night… Lo’gosh seems to think of you as mate.” 

Anduin heard nothing for a moment but blood rushing in his ears and the beating of his own heart and when his world stopped tilting his father was kneeling on the floor before his chair, hands digging into the wood of its legs. “That arouses you,” he said simply. “I can smell when you want me, I smelled it last night and tried to tell myself it was my nose tricking me in my drunken state, but apparently I wasn’t mistaken. Apparently the Wolf wasn’t mistaken.” 

Taking a deep breath and trying his  _ damn _ best to keep it in his pants, Anduin asked the only question that really mattered to him, “If it wasn’t for the Wolf would you want me still? Will you want me still?” 

“I have wanted you for some time now, Anduin, since I woke to your face above my bed after the Broken Shore,” something seemed to tremble in his demeanor, and Anduin couldn’t tell if it was an emotion or just his attempt to keep the beast at bay, “I have loved you in a way I shouldn’t have, a way that wasn’t entirely appropriate for a father to a son, for longer. Much longer. But you’ve always been perceptive, I’m sure you figured out all on your own that our relationship has never been typical.”

And he had, of course, though recently he’d found himself chalking it up more and more to his own disturbed affections. “Does it… bother you? To feel something so wrong?” he barely whispered, but the violent growl that ripped out of his father’s throat was anything but soft or unsure.

“ _ Your _ feelings are not wrong, Anduin. You’re  _ perfect _ ,” and the surety of those words was accompanied physically by the immense strength of Varian’s hands snapping the legs of the chair, causing it to tip suddenly forward and tumbling Anduin into his lap. 

He was caught by strong arms and hauled up until his groin was pressed over Varian’s and, oh, but they were both clearly very aroused by the closeness and Anduin could feel the hardness beneath him twitch when he was pulled in close. Leaning forward to bring their mouths together, he couldn’t help the pitched whine that escaped his lips when Varian bucked against him as he moved, and at the sound absolutely any sense of restraint dissipated like mist over a field exposed to the rising sun. 

The floor was a cool, hard and sudden reality under his back as Anduin found himself spun and pinned in the blink of an eye. Varian’s teeth were on his neck and the growl that was vibrating from him was making Anduin’s lower back turn to liquid — that had no right to be as arousing as it was. More arousing still, was the way the canines against the delicate skin of his throat felt longer and sharper than usual, and the way that a seeming animal pleasure was creeping through Anduin’s body telling him to submit, to be claimed, to be bred. Briefly, Anduin wondered if Lo’gosh had been a part of his father since long before his days as a gladiator, but found himself all too easily distracted by the sharpness of claws against his hips. 

Varian was tearing into his clothes with a fervor that bordered savage, buttons and seams popping like they were nothing more than cobwebs under his fantastically strong hands, and as Anduin was divested of his clothing he did his best to remove some of his father’s, though not nearly so successfully. Which is how, naturally, he found himself naked on the cool stone of the floor, clothing in shreds around him, with a very much still clothed Varian between his open legs. 

His father lifted his knee to his mouth, kissing the soft skin on the inside of his leg before biting down and sucking hard enough to bruise. He moved up and up, bites growing harsher the closer to Anduin’s cunt he got and nails digging into his skin all the more sharply, but much to Anduin’s relief when he finally got there, the lips and tongue that met his sopping sex were anything but painful. Not that he was complaining about the roughness, mind, it was making his head spin and go fuzzy in a way he’d never experienced before, as well as an animal part of his brain preen in submission.  _ Submit to your mate and alpha, _ it whispered seductively, and Anduin obeyed with splayed legs and a keen in his throat, letting Varian devour him. 

Before long Varian had lifted his hips off the ground to fully thrust his tongue inside him, rolling his cock beneath his thumb as he did so, and Anduin quickly hurtled over the edge under his ministrations. Even as he was coming, nothing slowed in his father’s movements, and through the overstimulation one truth presented itself to him sharply: he needed something more than a tongue in him, and he needed it now.

“Please, please, I need more, more inside me. Please I need,” and his voice choked off on a moan when Varian’s tongue moved just the right way. 

But instead of giving him what he wanted, Varian continued his work as it was, and for a moment Anduin was almost disappointed before the sharp pin pricks of real  _ claws _ at the tips of his fingers registered and Anduin understood that while some pain was pleasant, putting nails like that inside him was not a pain he’d enjoy. So, with as little desperation as possible, he gently tugged Varian’s face away from his cunt, momentarily shocked by the irritated growl he made — like that of an animal having a favorite treat taken away — and tried to draw him toward his face for a kiss. 

“Let me kiss you, please?” and Varian obliged him, settling Anduin’s hips on the floor before leaning over to kiss him slow and deep. Anduin could taste himself on his father’s lips, and nothing in his life had ever been more erotic. 

He allowed his hand to stray to the front of Varian’s trousers and loosened the laces further to shove them down and free his cock, wrapping a hand around the hard shaft as soon as it was available to his desperately grasping hand. The angle wasn’t right to slip him inside himself, so instead he shifted his hips until he could slide the head of Varian’s cock through his folds. From the weight of him in his palm, Anduin knew it was going to hurt to get it inside himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Varian drew back enough to dig his sharpened canines into his collarbone and line himself up at Anduin’s entrance. Then, in one motion, Varian was breaking the skin on both ends of his torso, and a newly germinating part of Anduin barely registered the pain for the utter empty-headed bliss it sent him into at the sound of Lo’gosh’s claiming growl. 

Varian lapped the blood that ran down his skin toward his shoulder, moaning like it was the finest wine, as he slowly rolled his hips in another inch. And, inch by inch, Anduin was slowly filled that way — Lo’gosh claiming a new bite mark, more little pricks of pain and heat, and Varian soothing it with his tongue all while slowly entering Anduin’s near-virginal body. By the time he was fully seated, cock stuffing Anduin so full he felt it in his ribs, his collarbones, shoulders and neck were littered in small wounds perfectly in the shape of his father’s teeth, and Anduin couldn’t help but feel perfectly and sublimely claimed. 

Gently nosing along Anduin’s jaw, perhaps in apology, Varian started a slow, grinding pace of his cock in him, seeming very aware of how small and tight the cunt he was fucking into was. Anduin, though, was having none of it, uncaring whether it hurt, and tried to encourage his thrusts with his legs around Varian’s hips to no avail. Frustrated, he pulled the dirtiest move he ever had in an interaction with his father, drawing their faces apart enough to make eye contact and begging.

“Breed me, my mate. Show me I’m yours and breed me,” and by the way the yellow-gold of his irises flared brighter than ever and a growl ripped from his throat, Anduin knew he’d succeeded in getting what he wanted. 

Varian pulled out suddenly, but the disappointment Anduin felt at the emptiness didn’t last as he was rapidly flipped and dragged up onto his knees, spread wide enough the stretch bordered on uncomfortable despite his limberness. Then Varian’s thighs were under his, keeping him spread open and vulnerable and unable to close his legs even if he wished to, and the unavoidable nature of this new submissive position made him quiver. With a sharp-clawed hand in his hair shoving his face into the floor, Varian thrust back into him and Anduin’s eyes rolled back in his skull with just how  _ deep _ he could get from this angle. 

Where before Varian had been gentle, probably holding the Wolf back from doing as it willed, now that Anduin had released the full of Lo’gosh’s will on himself the pace was brutal, unforgiving, and there was nothing left of his father in the deep animal snarls coming from his throat. With the one hand tangled in his hair and the other just barely keeping himself up, forearm braced on the floor next to Anduin’s head, Varian curled over him possessively and dug sharp teeth into the back of his neck, right at the base of his skull. Anduin could feel the warm trickle of blood run into his hair and down the side of his neck, and between that and the persistent slam of Varian’s cock against his cervix he found himself almost unbelievably on the edge of orgasm once again. 

It was the hot tongue lapping up his blood that thrust him over the edge, untouched, the slick warmth of it gentle on the stinging wound and all the more arousing for that softness. When his ears stopped ringing, awareness of his body coming back to him in pieces after a shattering orgasm, he realized that there was something unexpected about Varian’s cock — it was growing larger near the base in a way that tugged on his already tight-stretched entrance and rubbed deliciously over that spot inside him that made his legs weak. Anduin had heard of Worgen possessing this trait, a knot they called it, but never in their human forms. For Varian to have one now… Lo’gosh must be more powerful than Anduin had ever assumed, or hoped. 

For all it was arousing though, both the thought and the feeling, it was growing painful to have the ever-larger knot thrust fully into and out of him with each thrust, and a small, pained whine left his lips. Instantly, an answering whine, apologetic and caring, left Varian’s throat and he thrust his hips in one last time and, without losing intensity, simply grinded into him instead. It felt good, so good, but Anduin found his body exhausted, unused to this sort of treatment and never having come twice in such short succession before. So, bringing one hand to lace with Varian’s on the floor, he closed his eyes to the overstimulation and tried to clench down with each press of his cock, hoping he could get him to come. 

He whined at a particularly deep grind, “Please, breed me. Breed me, breed me, breed m-” and he cut himself off with a gasp as Varian started coming, and coming and coming, cock twitching and pulsing in him and knot larger than ever. 

Anduin felt  _ stuffed _ , full up with cock and come, his head a floaty softness as Lo’gosh snarled his release into his hair, thankfully leaving no new bites. He’d never considered it before, what it would be like to have someone spill their seed in him, plant the possibility of a child in the depths of his body, but now that he was here and it was his reality, he found himself joyous for it, not just in the deep emotional satisfaction that swelled in his chest, but also in the anticipation of what might come of this coupling — and the repeat performance he would get if it didn’t. A small part of him really began to logically register that this was his  _ father _ who was fucking him, filling him full of come, but he shushed it; the consequences, whatever they may be, were a problem for a future, less-full-of-come-and-cock Anduin. For the time being, he allowed himself to simply revel peacefully in the fullness of the moment.

Over the next while, Anduin wasn’t sure how long, Varian’s body began to revert to his normal human self, and the knot that tied them together lessened to the point where he was able to pull out with ease. They both groaned as he did, bodies sensitive and exhausted, but Varian pushed through his exhaustion and pulled Anduin into his arms, lifting him and carrying him to the bedroom. He was deposited on the covers of the bed softly before Varian laid down next to him on his side, facing him, and gently wiped Anduin’s hair away from his face where it had stuck to the sweat on his brow.

Tracing the places over Anduin’s neck and shoulders where his teeth had broken the skin, Varian made a weak sound, “I’m sorry, Anduin. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I couldn’t stop him from-”

Anduin pushed up on his elbows and kissed him, stopping the apology, “There's nothing to apologize for. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, father.” 

His face scrunched up, “I’m not sure I like you calling me that anymore.”

Anduin laughed. “Alright, Varian then?” he asked, even if that didn’t quite feel right to him. But Varian was shaking his head at that too, and a thought struck Anduin, “Daddy?” 

“Yeah,” his pupils were blown and voice rough quite suddenly, and then Anduin found himself half-smothered by the larger man.

When he calmed down, drawing back from their kiss just a hair so he could look at Anduin again, Anduin felt a strange little giggle work its way into the space they were both panting into. “I love you, you know,” he said as it abated, and Varian just grinned at him.

“My mate,” he muttered reverently, “my love. I could never give you up, you know, even if it killed me.” 

“Don’t say that,” he frowned. “I can’t lose you, not after nearly losing you so many times already.” 

“I’m sorry, love, I won’t. I won’t,” and he went on pressing little apologies to his skin, soft enough that Anduin was giggling with it, until nothing mattered but the softness of the space they shared and the quiet of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no regrets.


End file.
